Original Monsters
Original Monsters, also known as Alpha Monsters and often called Kings of the Monsters, are a small group of extremely powerful individual monsters that are known for being the very first and originators of their own specific allotted species, making them the oldest, fastest, strongest, and most powerful supernatural monsters in the supernatural world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a monster species. They are however very rare, which means the majority of hunters have never met one, nor will ever. History As put by Oracle, it is unknown exactly how the Original Monsters came into existence, saying that "such information is all but lost." However, what is known is that they have been around for thousands, if not, millions of years, some since the time of the dinosaurs. This makes them not only the first monsters, but some of the first supernatural creatures the walk the Earth. Characteristics A number of characteristics differentiate an Original Monster from the younger species that they begat, but the fundamental difference is that Originals Monsters became monsters via unknown means (most of them through means of magic). Unlike normal monsters, the Original Monsters are near-indestructible and cannot be killed by anything on Earth aside from powerful weapons. Additionally, all Original Monsters call all monsters, even the first members of their creation, their "children". Powers and Abilities As the Supreme Monsters and the creators of their own specific species, each of the Original Monsters are much more powerful because of literally being the first of their kind, as such, their powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other supernatural species, with the exception of Angels, some Demons, the Four Horsemen, the Turok-Hans, and the Primordial Beings. They greatly outclass all of their children in terms of power and knowledge, no matter how old or powerful their children are. As well as this, they also possess several unique powers. These are their standard powers and abilities as the first generation of supernatural monsters. *'Telepathic Link:' They possess a telepathic link to their children, allowing them to track or communicate with them over great distance. They can also learn knowledge their children possess. Additionally, Original Monsters have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as the oldest monsters in the world, they have one of the strongest minds in the universe. *'Immunity:' Original Monsters are more resistant to certain weapons that harm lesser members of their races. For example, the Original Shapeshifter is immune to silver and Dracula, the Original Vampire, demonstrated a high degree of resilience to dead man's blood. Also, the Alpha Shapeshifter was only slowed down by an amount of tranquilizer fluid that would have taken down an elephant. *'Supernatural Strength:' As literately the first and most powerful member of their own individual species, Original Monsters are considerably much significantly stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, some fairies, even the oldest of their monster children, and most demons. Their impact can send anyone and anything flying threw the air. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own original kind. *'Supernatural Speed:' Original Monsters are much faster all monsters and humans, with some of them moving so fast as if they almost teleport. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. *'Supernatural Agility:' Original Monsters possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than humans and their children. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Supernatural Senses:' Original Monsters have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, taste, touch and smell that far exceed those humans and even any of the oldest of their children. *'Supernatural Durability:' Original Monsters can take far more trauma than their monster creations and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Their durability may be close to invincibility. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' The injuries of Original Monsters heal faster than those of humans, their children, and even some demons. *'Immortality:' As the oldest monsters in the world, even if their species is not immortal, the Original Monsters are immortal, provided they are not killed. This is supported by the fact that while Shapeshifters are not immortal, their Original did not die until recently, when he was beheaded by Satan, despite having been alive since all Originals were created. Even if the don't look human and even if they shapeshift, they do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. *'Endurance:' The Alpha Vampire was not even phased by being electrocuted, so it stands to reason the other Alphas have an extreme pain threshold as well. Weaknesses Even though the Original Monsters are the oldest and strongest monsters in the world, even they themselves still have weaknesses. However, these weaknesses are fewer compared to their children, and they recover faster from them. Original Monsters are immune to most of the weakness of their children. Weapons *'Rocael's Winchester:' Can kill just about anything. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. Beings *'Turok-Hans:' They can hurt and eat them. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel, Oracle can kill anything. *'Primordial Beings:' Can kill and annihilate anything. *'Archangels:' As nigh-omnipotent beings, the Archangels can annihilate all of them. Known Members As many species of monster their are is how many Original Monsters there are. Their are only several known members: *Beorn is the Original Skinwalker *Dracula is the Original Vampire *Fawks is the Original Phoenix *Kylerious is the Original Djinn *Mikael Rizzo is the Original Kanima *Smaug is the Original Dragon *William Lycaon is the Original Werewolf Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Original Monsters Category:Species